


Daddy phil x Daddy Oz

by harryisqueen



Category: Dr.Oz, Dr.Phil
Genre: April Fools' Day, I'm so sorry., M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Daddy phil and Daddy oz have sum fun ;)





	Daddy phil x Daddy Oz

Dr.Phil was panting as he ground his round ass on Dr.Oz. He could hear small little moans coming from Dr.oz that sounded much like little puffs of air. Dr.Phil always saw himself as the dominant one but as he ground his tight little ass against Dr.oz's tight surgical pants and could feel his pulsing boner he wanted nothing more than to be slammed and fucked against the wall.

Dr.oz reached around and began massaging Dr.phil's stiff erection.

"You like that baby?" Oz moaned in his ear.

"Oh my god yes daddy!"

Oz then spun Phil around and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync as if they were always meant to be joined. Oz then grabbed ahold of Phil's hand and led him into a back room.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me, daddy?" Phil stuttered.

"I'm going to blow you" Oz whispered huskily in his ear.

Phil's suit pants were then yanked down to help his 3-inch boner spring free. Oz's lips then wrapped themselves around Phil's dick and began moving up and down with nothing but pleasure for Phil in mind.

Phil closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as shock waves of pleasure rolled through his body. 

Nobody could suck him off quite as Oz could.

"daddy I'm going to cum." Dr.phil groaned.

"Do it for Daddy." Dr.oz practically shouted.

Phil grunted as he dumped his load down Oz's whore mouth. He watched as Oz erotically swallowed every drop.

Oz then flipped Phil onto his belly and pounced into his tight rump.

Once the two of them were totally spent they collapsed on the floor.

Phil then leaned forward grabbing ahold of Dr.oz's face.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear to god I'll kill u." Phil hissed.

Dr.oz just nodded his head but he wished Phil could see the tears from the pain of Phil not loving Oz-like Dr.oz loved Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Father forgive me for I know EXACTLY what i've done
> 
> PSA: This is a joke fic my friends! Happy April fools day! :) 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)


End file.
